


The Bachelor, Suits edition

by Rain_on_a_sunny_day



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Fluff, M/M, all knowing Donna, mike and harvey in love, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_on_a_sunny_day/pseuds/Rain_on_a_sunny_day
Summary: "America, meet your newest Bachelor: Harvey Specter. 35 years old, lawyer for Pearson Hardman law firm in New York City, Harvey is here, hoping to meet the love of his life..."(AKA, in another life when Mike doesn't come to the interviews and Donna has to take matters into her own hands and force Harvey to find Mike in a different way)(AKA Donna signs Harvey up for the Bachelor)





	The Bachelor, Suits edition

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so uhhh this is my first fic... please enjoy? (I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes)

Harvey Specter was 35 years old, the best goddamn closer in all of New York, and painfully, sinfully, tragically single. (Although if asked, he would firmly deny any emotions he has regarding his relationship status-- "It's NOT tragic Donna!")

See, Harvey Specter saw nothing wrong with his unmarried, un-'tied down' lifestyle. He had one night stands, he had favorite girls he could ring up for a 'catch up', he had several ex-boys for that matter that he could ring up; he had old friends always down for a tumble and he also had (emphasis on past tense) Scottie. He definitely did not need a gold digging, clingy girlfriend or boyfriend taking up his time. 

So, when Donna slid a packet of mail onto his desk one Tuesday morning, he thought nothing of it. It was only once he opened the top letter and read the opening paragraph that he had a suspicious feeling that Donna had been very, very sneaky. 

....................................................................  
'Dear Mr. Harvey Specter,  
It is with great pleasure that we announce you as this year's Bachelor for ABC's television show The Bachelor. After sorting through hundreds of applications, we have selected yours, due to your interesting job, your prime location, and your current, if unfortunate, relationship status. We will get in touch with you through your contact details, listed as Donna. We look forward to getting to know you and following you as you depart on this wonderful journey to find the love of your life.  
Best Wishes,  
ABC's The Bachelor'  
.....................................................................

"DONNA!" Harvey yelled through the glass, after sitting frozen in his chair for several minutes, his brain struggling to grasp what the contents of the letter. “Can you come here a sec?”  
"Yes Harvey?" Donna lingered at the doorway, cool and collected to the untrained eye. But Harvey had known Donna for too long and could tell she was apprehensive. Harvey waved her further in until she was standing in front of his desk.  
"Please tell me you didn't sign me up for The Bachelor"  
“I didn’t sign you up for the Bachelor” Donna replied easily.  
“Wait what? You didn’t sign me up?”  
“No Harvey, of course I signed you up! That letter on your desk literally says they will contact you through me.” Exasperated, Donna rolled her eyes.  
Harvey sighed, feeling a headache coming on. Resisting the urge to rub his temples, or alternatively book a flight to the Caribbean and never come back, he settled on swinging his chair around so he was gazing out the window.

“Why” He asked after several moments of tense silence.  
“Because Harvey” Donna began, “you’re lonely. I know you don’t want to admit it but since Scottie left this last time, you’ve isolated yourself more than usual. You’re didn’t even call Neal for a hookup last weekend even though you knew he was in town visiting that art gallery. I’m worried about you”  
Harvey said nothing but continued to stare down at the bustling city below.  
“Think of it this way: the show does all the hard work for you. You go in there, tell them your type, tell them what you want, what you don’t want and they’ll find the applicants. Then all you have to do is be your usual obnoxious self and surely one of them will fall in love” Donna finished, moving around so she was beside her boss.  
“But what about me? What if I don’t like any of them? Or worse, what if there are all these people, perfectly picked out for me, and none of them like me back?”  
“And you say you don’t have emotion” Donna said fondly. “You will be fine Harvey. You know you’re good looking and intelligent and, dare I say it, caring; you just have to give the show, and yourself, a chance.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the story of how Harvey Specter found himself, several months later, standing in one of Rene’s finest suit, resisting the urge to nervously readjust his tie. As usual, Donna got her way and Harvey went along with months of planning with the show directors. Now, on opening night, Harvey would get to meet the men and women the show had picked. Among them, one would potentially (Harvey was still critical of it all working out) be his life partner.  
“Give it a chance” Harvey whispered under his breath as the limo approached with Contestant Number One. “Just give it a chance”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Contestant Number One was a petite blonde named Sarah with a "Valley Girl" vibe and a job at a tanning salon. The second contestant was a 7-foot, buff man named Percy who demonstrated his strength by picking Harvey up off his feet (and wrinkling his suit, which Harvey soothed down along with his irritation after the giant moved into the house). Contestants 3-29 followed a similar suit, with Harvey immediately picking something out about the person that he didn’t like, be it their job, personality, hobbies, or in one memorable case (Contestant 16) a particularly large nose. By the time the limo pulled up for the last time, Harvey was on the verge of calling the whole thing off, changing his name, and setting up a law firm on the other side of the world. 

And then the last contestant stepped out of the car. Well technically, he fell out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the moment that the man (boy?) on the ground looked up at Harvey and Harvey locked eyes with the bluest sapphires he’d ever seen, Harvey knew something had changed. He couldn’t decide what. Maybe it was the way the man wore a horrible suit as if he didn’t know that he had the body and face that Rene would perfectly style for. Maybe it was the way the man’s blond hair fell just to his eyes, shaggy on anyone else yet perfect on him. Maybe it was the way he huffed out a laugh while still on the ground, as if it was just his luck that his clumsiness would be seen in full force on national television. Or maybe it was the way he sauntered over to Harvey, youthful grin on his face, smile lighting up his eyes, stuck out a slightly dusty hand and said “Hi, I’m Mike”.

Harvey, never one for grand gestures of romance, or bouts of emotion, replied back as coolly as he could manage “Do you always go about making first impressions by falling on your face?” (Harvey could imagine Donna watching and face palming. Or rather, she probably already had some premonition that this was the only contestant to truly interest Harvey and she would be wanting to slap him for being so emotionally stunted.)

Mike’s hand wavered in its outward position that Harvey had yet to acknowledge (and if Donna didn’t ream him for that comment, she certainly would for not shaking his hand). Mike’s eyes shuttered for a moment, trying to comprehend Harvey’s comment before it seemed like a light had been switched. If possible, Mike merely smiled more, which then morphed into a smirk. “Only for you, Mr. Grey”, he flirted, eyebrows wiggling.

Harvey raised his own eyebrow. “Fifty Shades? Quite raunchy for ABC national television no?”  
“You seemed like a guy who would know the reference”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh come on Dude. You’re dressed in a freaking million dollar suit, your hair is slicked back, I’ve done my homework and you’re raking the money in as a lawyer… don’t tell me you don’t fancy yourself as a New York Christian Grey.”  
“First, don’t call me dude. Second, ok, and what if I did? You gonna sign the contract Anastasia?”  
“Depends on how well you can write a contract. I’d sign it but I have no doubt I could find a few loopholes”

Officially offended, Harvey responded “You think if I made a contact, there would be loopholes in it? Think again kid. I’m the best goddamn closer in all of New York. My contracts sure as hell don’t have loopholes”  
“How much are you willing to bet that I, having never been to law school, know more about the law then you do?”  
“I’d say you’re full of shit, hotshot”, Harvey struggles to appear unimpressed but meanwhile interest in tugging in the pit of his stomach.  
“Go on then, tell me about stock option backdating” Mike responds, spreading his feet slightly and crossing his arms, settling into a metaphorical dueling pose.  
Harvey smirks, as confident as ever. “Although backdating options is legal, violations arose related to disclosures under RIC section 409A.”  
Mike piped back “You forgot about Sarbanes-Oxley.”  
“The statute of limitations render Sarbanes-Oxley mute post-2007.” A frown tugged at Harvey’s lips at the obscure, not commonly known reference that Mike brought up.  
“Well, not if you can find actions to cover up the violation as established in the Sixth Circuit May 2008.” Mike states. 

 

And that was when Harvey realized he’d been beat. Huh. “Fair enough, but you could’ve prepared that little dialogue. You could’ve researched stock option backdating as your little monkey trick to catch my attention”.

“I assure you, I consume knowledge like no one you’ve ever met. Once I understand something, I remember it forever. So you could chose any other area of the law, but the result will be the same: me, stumping you. I can tell you however,” At this, Mike steps closer, speaking directly into Harvey’s left ear, too quietly for the cameras to hear, “that you like your men smart, judging by your pupils and ever so elevated pulse. So go ahead, and ask me more about the law, but I won’t be held responsible for you trying to hide your boner on, oh what is this? Oh yes, national television”. Mike steps back, observing his handiwork as Harvey breathes in sharply, eyes locked with Mike’s. Then, in one swift movement, Harvey straightens his back, tilts his head so he looks down his nose at Mike (he has to keep appearances after all) and says “In your dreams kid”.

But, as Mike slides past him into the house, undeterred by Harvey’s attitude (and how is it that the kid can read Harvey so easily?), Harvey catches his wrist and winks. “Find me later—it’s SO on”.

(And when Mike won the first impression rose and the whole of America was confused because it looked like Harvey and Mike hated each other as they shouted and debated, Donna definitely did not cry tears of joy and begin looking up a dress suitable for a wedding.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several weeks later, after multiple heartbreaks (cue eyeroll from Harvey), seemingly endless drama, and long, fake ‘deep’ talks, Harvey has managed to eliminate the worst of the lot. Finally, there were only 3 contestants left: a caring, kind, brunette teacher named Rachel, a sporty, blond tennis-playing doctor Jane, and Mike. 

Harvey and Mike didn’t appear to have any sort of steamy romance, or even chemistry, on camera. Rather, they appeared to either argue endlessly or spend their time together in silence, reading. It was only off camera that both men let down their walls and wasted the days talking and soaking up each other’s company. They hid their relationship well, not for any reason, just because they were both private people (and you can hardly plan the logistics of the rest of your life on national television, of course.)

 

So, on the last episode, all of America was sure Harvey would propose to Rachel because they “spend so much time together” and they’re “so sweet.” Little did the public know that Rachel became fast friends with Harvey by giving him relationship advice regarding Mike. Mike himself knew the proposal was coming to him, because, well he and Harvey had already decided a wedding venue. But that didn’t stop the tears from falling down Mike’s face as Harvey simply said “When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. Marry me, Mike?” (And all Mike could say was “Yes, yes oh yes, I can’t believe you just quoted When Harry Met Sally, but yes Harvey, yes”.

 

And if fans called it the ‘most unpredictable season of the Bachelor yet’, well, Harvey and Mike only smiled and pulled each other in for a kiss. They had known from the moment Mike had fallen out of that limo and their eyes met that each other was ‘the one’. In their hearts, both bruised from years of loneliness but slowly mending together, they had known they were destined for each other. (Coincidentally, so did Donna, which is why, naturally, she had signed Harvey up in the first place. So really, she was the least surprised of all.)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But when Mike tripped while walking down the aisle to Harvey on their wedding day, you didn't have to be Donna to not be surprised. Harvey just pulled Mike up off his knees and kissed him.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any claim to Suits or The Bachelor. Some dialogue is copied from the first episode of Suits and there's also a surprise quote from When Harry Met Sally.
> 
> I hope you found reasonable enjoyment from this-- if not that's ok too! I'd love any comments (suggestions, constructive criticism, kudos, whatever) to help me learn and improve, especially considering that this is my first fic. Thanks all!


End file.
